


Не волнуйся

by LonelyLikeACastaway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway
Summary: Несколько слов о дне рождении Стайлза и почему не стоит пить.





	Не волнуйся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nie martw się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/837456) by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814). 



— …В принципе, было не так уж и плохо, — подытожил Скотт, но Стайлзу хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

— Я ударил безумного дядюшку Питера лопатой и сказал ему, что мёртвое должно оставаться мёртвым, — застонал он. — А ты говоришь, это не так уж и плохо.

Скотт пожал плечами. Восемнадцатый день рождения Стайлза слегка вышел из-под контроля. Хотя на самом деле из-под него вышел именинник, опорожнив весь запас алкоголя в пределах досягаемости. Из-за него всей стае пришлось блюсти трезвость. 

— Ну, ты знаешь, это был только первый час, — добавил Скотт.

— А было продолжение? — Стайлз спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Видимо, да. Дерек понял, что ты собираешься валять дурака, и хотел отнести тебя в комнату, — начал он и насмешливо улыбнулся. — А потом ты поймал его за зад, и не хотел отпускать. Старик, ты бы видел его лицо! — фыркнул Скотт. — Он старался удержать тебя от падения, попутно пытаясь отцепить твою руку! Однако ты был настроен решительно, поэтому ты не ослабил хватку ни на мгновение. Ты сражался до последнего! — МакКолл, казалось, наслаждался воспоминаниями, и Стайлз начинал подумывать об отъезде из страны. Он ухватился за зад злого опасного альфы, который обычно был угрозой его трахеи.

— Что было дальше? — спросил он, потому что ничего хуже уже не могло произойти, но обострившаяся на лице Скотта радость дала ему понять, что это ещё не всё.

— Затем он поймал тебя под коленями, чтобы ты не дотянулся своими руками до его задницы, но как только твоё лицо оказалось на одном уровне с его ягодицами... — он сделал паузу, чтобы увеличить напряжение. — Ты укусил его.

Стайлз застонал. Скотт, однако, продолжил:

— Расслабься, это ещё не всё. И в конце ты сказал ему не волноваться, потому что от твоего укуса он не станет человеком, — добавил он, уже чуть ли не катаясь по полу от смеха.

Стайлз застонал в последний раз, натянув на лицо одеяло. У него было самое худшее похмелье за всё время.

***

Спустя несколько часов, когда уже совсем стемнело, в комнате с тихим скрипом открылось окно. Стайлз моментально проснулся, даже не думая о том, чтобы лечь обратно на подушку и закрыть глаза. Он проспал почти четырнадцать часов, и что-то подсказывало ему, что он ещё не скоро уснёт. 

Он нащупал выключатель, чтобы зажечь свет, хотя он точно знал, кто вломился к нему в комнату.

— Если ты пришёл меня убить, то знай, у меня есть метатель осиновых кольев, — сказал он, когда в комнате стало светло.

Дерек застыл на полушаге и посмотрел на него как на идиота.

— Серьёзно? Эти осиновые штыри от вампиров, которых, позволь тебе напомнить, не существует, — сказал он, поднимая одну из этих чёртовых выразительных бровей.

— Чёрт, всё указывает на то, что мне придётся сжечь их в камине, — пробормотал он. — Я не хочу умереть девственником, — добавил он, пытаясь выглядеть как можно более несчастным. — Вчера был мой день рождения... — простонал он.

Дерек слегка наклонил голову, и в его взгляде отчётливо читалось «ты идиот».

— Я принёс твои подарки. Ты их не забрал вчера, — проворчал он, бросив на кровать несколько пакетов.

Стайлз пришёл к выводу, что память о подарках находилась в той злополучной части его серых клеток, которые не пережили высокого содержания промилле алкоголя в его крови.

Он с любопытством посмотрел на записки, прикреплённые к коробкам. Скотт, Бойд, Эрика, Айзек и... чёрт, даже Питер попытался найти для него интересную книгу.

— Спасибо, — ответил он, немного успокаивая себя, что если Дерек не убил его сразу, то у него ещё есть время пожить. Вполне возможно, что ему не придётся просить Скотта о защите, хотя он всё ещё не отказывался от этого варианта, поскольку Хейл, видимо, не спешил покидать его спальню.

— Не спросишь, что подарил тебе я? — спросил Дерек слегка раздражённо.

— Эм-м, — он откашлялся. — Я подозреваю, что жизнь, — искренне ответил он. Да, в этот момент жизнь была самым прекрасным подарком, чудесным, изумительным и невероятно щедрым.

Дерек посмотрел на него слегка озадаченно. Стайлз поспешил объяснить:

— Ты пока не убил меня за моё вчерашнее... — он остановился, потому что глаза парня вспыхнули.

— За то, что твой укус не сделает меня человеком? — спросил он с опасной ноткой в голосе, и Стилински начал жалеть, что вообще упомянул это. В конце концов, Дерек смог бы забыть об этом... наверное.

Дерек двинулся вперёд, игнорируя тот факт, что на кровати Стайлза всё ещё лежали подарки. Он отпихнул их рукой под влиянием момента и атаковал губы Стайлза, на лице которого читалось чистое удивление. На мгновение, только Дерек принимал активное участие в поцелуе, но Стайлз наконец открыл рот шире, и язык парня слегка проник внутрь.

Несколько быстрых ударов сердца спустя, Дерек оторвался от него, и довольно улыбался, подходя обратно к окну.

— Не волнуйся. От этого ты не перестанешь быть девственником, — сказал он, выпрыгивая на улицу.


End file.
